


Looking back

by fandomaffected



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomaffected/pseuds/fandomaffected
Summary: A very short story where Norma reflects on the past two years. Alternate ending to 04x09





	Looking back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just wanted to say that this story was just one of these that flows out. I just wrote and barely stopped to think! So it will be a bit cheesy, but tbh I think this fandom needs a bit of happiness right now.

They had been through a lot. A few years ago, Norma would probably have moved across the country, trying to convince herself that starting over somewhere else would lead her to happiness.

Norma was not like that anymore, though.

During the years she had lived in White Pine Pay, she had realized that no matter what she did or where she went, bad luck seemed to follow her. She might as well try to make the best out of what she already has.

So when Alex had proposed that they move somewhere else, she had actually refused. Sure, the house had a lot of bad memories, but Norma didn’t want to leave. Actually, she wasn’t sure she _could_ leave.

After Norma’s argument with Alex, she started to doubt her decision to bring Norman home more and more. She had actually not even gotten halfway home when she turned the car around, having a bad feeling about being alone in a house with Norman. She didn’t admit it, but she was scared.

She went straight back to the Sheriff’s office and together she and Alex had signed the contract saying Norman was a danger to himself and others, thereby admitting him involuntarily. She hadn’t hesitated, actually hurried to do it just to get it over with.

The hardest part was taking Norman to Pinewiev. Norman would have to be escorted by police, and Alex didn’t want to be the one making the arrest, so they both mostly stood and watched while Norman was trying to get out of his handcuffs, screaming things Norma had desperately tried to ignore.

Norman was getting better though. He still had rough days, but he was taking his medication. He was really trying, and even though there was no release date in sight, he had started accepting the fact that he needed help.

On top of everything, Dylan and Emma had announced both a marriage and a pregnancy. At first Norma was a little bit concerned it was all going so fast, but she felt like she had never been happier than the first time she had looked into Kate’s eyes. She knew Dylan would make a great father, and Emma an amazing mother.

She thought of all of this while she was laying in a hammock, pressed up to Alex. He had already finished two coconut drinks and was now sleeping soundly, or so she thought.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked and looked down at her.

“Just thinking about what’s happened these past two years.” She answered.

Norma had all the reasons in the world to smile, especially now, while lying in a hammock next to her husband on a beach in Hawaii.

“Are you happy?”

She didn’t hesitate to answer.

“You know I am.”


End file.
